


winter's child

by hueningssi



Series: summer songs [2]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, another drabble galore, i really need some sookai fluff in my life, inspired by our ningning's favorite season, just sookai being boyfriends uwu, keep it pg as always~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueningssi/pseuds/hueningssi
Summary: in which winter reminds soobin of a certain someone.





	winter's child

 

Winter comes early that year. Soobin watches as the world being painted into a shade of boring white and thinks the color doesn't suit him that much. But he doesn’t hate it. Because winter always reminds him of a certain someone.

"Soobinie-hyung~" a small hand nudges his side, breaking his train of thoughts into pieces. "Are trying to peek at our neighbor again? How shameful of you~"

Soobin rolls his eyes in exasperation but says nothing to counter his silly remark. He’s used to this enough. Kai is his childhood best friend after all; two years younger but he might as well be even younger. He’s a spiral of a never-ending loophole he can never escape, so he doesn’t even try. Not that he wants to escape him, though.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kai whines at him when he receives no response and laces his fingers behind his back. "You seem… quiet."

“I'm okay, ning," he says with a gentle smile. "Nothing's wrong. Everything is dandy."

"You're being sarcastic." Kai frowns. "Idiots  _can't_  be sarcastic."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Soobin deadpans, his smile suddenly turning into a scowl. "Why are you still awake anyway? You have an exam tomorrow. Go to sleep, brat."

"So rude~" The boy has the gall to pout at him. "Why should I even bother with you, Binnie-hyung? At this rate, you’re going to be alone your whole life, you meanie."

Soobin snorts, but his hands move up to pinch his cheeks gently.  _His skin is so soft_ , he thinks. "Oh really?" he raises an eyebrow. "But I have you. You would never leave me, would you, Kai?"

"T-That's different." Kai blushes prettily, rose blooming beneath his heated face, but he makes no move to remove his fingers and instead he stares at him with those beautiful deer eyes he finds intriguing. "You're my—um, b-bestfriend, of course I won’t leave you alone!"

Soobin can’t help but stare back. His face is so damn red, exactly like a boiled lobster but he looks so cute and undone and Soobin suddenly can’t control himself anymore.

“Hueningie, you’re really cute, you know that?”

Kai sputters, his cheeks getting even redder than before. Soobin can’t help the chuckle when Kai suddenly averts his eyes and begin to mumble quietly under his breath.

“Hyuka?”

“Y-Yes?”

“The cold is starting to annoy me so let’s have some malatang and hot chocolate tomorrow after class. And no—I won’t receive rejection as an answer.”

“W-Wait, what? But hyung—”

“Nope, you can’t back out. Now let’s sleep, it’s already late.”

Kai whines when Soobin starts dragging him inside their shared apartment, but in the end, he follows him quietly all the while trying to hide his flushed face. Soobin hides a smile. This young boy in front of him really reminds him of winter. He can be sharp-tongued sometimes that his words sting just like the ice, but at the same time he’s also untainted and pure. An innocent little being he can’t help but swore to protect. A person he wants to keep all to himself.

So yeah, Soobin really, really wants to keep this winter boy all to himself, and this is the start.

  

**Author's Note:**

> It's two a.m right here so please ignore the (many) mistakes because i can't afford a beta reader lmao. just some drabble i wrote between my busy schedules because sookai had so many moments today so this is my contribution to the sookai nation. hope you all enjoy!!


End file.
